You Mean Everything to Me
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This story is basically about Jax and Tara but will also have the rest of the SOA in the story. Gemma and Tara are close in this story and Donna is not dead. I can't bring myself to kill her. Story is better than summary.
1. Pain

**A/N: This is my fourth story and I will be updating each story I have begun every day to every other day until I have enough chapters. This story will take place with the shooting of Tara's ex boyfriend the ATF agent except some changes will be made. Also Gemma likes Tara in this story and Donna will not die. I hope that you enjoy.**

(TPOV)

I did not know what to do. I had just shot my ex boyfriend who happens to be a federal agent. I know that Jax is doing a run but I called him anyways. When he answered his phone I said "Jax I do not know what to do. Joshua hit me and started to rape me and I shot him. What do I do?" I was starting to hyperventilate and Jax said "Calm down baby. I'm 20 minutes away but I will be there as soon as I can. I'm going to call someone to come be with you. Just stay away from him until help arrives. I love you Tara. I mumbled "Okay I will stay away from him. I am in the living room with the gun." I heard Jax cuss and he said "Baby someone will be with you shortly" and we hung up the phone.

I do not know how long it had been since I hung up the phone with Jax. I was pacing my living room floor even with my side being on fire inside and out. As I turned to pace back towards my front door I heard the roar of motorcycles and was glad. I looked out my window to see a car and about ten motorcycles pulling into my driveway and up in my grass. When I heard a knock on the door I opened it quick and Gemma rushed in. As she saw what has happened or what she thinks has happened she said "Oh baby girl what did he do to you? Where are you hurt? Clay give me your jacket. Juice take that gun from her before it goes off." I started to shake and I could not stop it. I knew that shock was setting in but I was also shaking because the pain in my side was becoming too much. I felt Juice gently take the gun from me. When Clay went to put his jacket on me I flinched. I looked at him and said "I am sorry Clay. It is not you please believe me." I saw him nod and when he went towards the bedroom and saw what he did he turned back towards me with a look of rage in his eyes and on his face.

He walked over to me and moved his jacket a little and when he saw my torn shirt he started back towards the bedroom with Juice, Opie, Bobby, Tig, Piney, and Prospect hot on his heels. That is when we all heard the roar of another motorcycle. Within seconds Jax was coming through my front door and straight over to me. He gathered me into a hug even though I flinched and it was a tight hug which made me scream out in pain. I had kept the pain hidden as long as I could. I heard Jax cuss before I lost consciousness. I could still hear some what was going on around me but it seemed like it was coming through a tunnel. I heard Jax say "Juice give me that gun NOW" and then I heard a shot and then nothing else. I could not even feel my body.

(JPOV)

I answered my cell phone while I was at a stop sign about fifteen miles out of Charming. When I saw who was calling I said "Ya babe whats up?" I could hear that she was panicking some when she said "Jax I do not know what to do. Joshua hit me and started to rape me and I shot him. What do I do?" I had to take a deep breath before I said "Baby, calm own. I'm about 20 minutes away but I will get there to you as soon as I can. I'm going to call someone to come be with you until I can get there. Just stay away from him until help arrives. I love you Tara." I hung up with her and called Gemma at the garage. As soon as I heard her answer I said "Mom I need you to get Clay, Opie, and a couple of the other guys and then put me on speaker phone. It's important so please hurry." Mom said "Okay" and then I heard her yell for Clay and some of the other guys. I heard the guys entering the garage office and then mom said "Ok Jax you're on speaker. What is going on?" I took a deep breath and then said "Mom and Clay I need you and a couple of the guys to get over to Tara's as fast as you can. Her ex boyfriend broke in and hit her and did some other stuff. You guys are closer than me and I want someone with her until I get there."

I heard growls from the guys and moms shocked gasp and then Clay said "Son, we will get there. You just get back here and as fast as you can" and then he hung up. I then dialed Hale's cell and told him what had happened and what Tara had done. Hale surprised me by saying "Jax you take care of him and then call me. I will make sure that it is seen as self defense. Just hurry and get there. I will have an ambulance on stand by for when you or someone else calls in." I told Hale "Thank you" and then hung up and turned my bike around and sped back towards Charming and Tara's house. I was afraid of what I would find when I got there. I didn't know how bad of a shape she was in and just hoped that she was okay.

When I got to Tara's house I saw my moms car and ten motorcycles so I know that Clay had kept her safe. I rushed up to the front door and into the house. When I saw how bad she looked from what he did to her fury beat within me. I walked over to Tara and drew her into my arms for a big hug and she flinched but I still hugged her tight. I heard Tara scream out in pain as I hugged her tight and I cursed loudly. I felt Tara lose consciousness in my arms and looked at my mom and Opie and said "Opie can you take Tara out of my arms please. Mom you stay with Tara and Opie." I looked over to where Clay, Bobby, Juice, Bobby, Tig, Prospect and a couple others were standing and said to Juice "Give me that gun NOW!" After I had the gun I walked towards the bedroom with Clay, Bobby, Tig, and Juice behind me. The rest stayed behind to help Tara if Gemma needed it. When I got to the bedroom I lifted the gun and shot Joshua in the head after I heard him calling my woman names.

After shooting him I headed back towards the living room I could see Tara laying there and she barely looked to be breathing. I looked at my mom and said "Call 911 and tell them that you need an ambulance. I had already talked to Hale who told me to take care of the S.O.B. and he would make sure it was wrote down as self defense so I will call him. Mom is she even breathing? I can't lose her I love her." As I finished say that my voice broke.

(GPOV)

I was really worried about Tara but did not want Jax or any of the others to know that I was. After I heard the shot I pulled at my cell for when I would get the go ahead to call for an ambulance. It looks and sounds as if she is having trouble breathing. When Jax asked me if she was even breathing I looked down and then back at him and said "Yes she is but it looks like she is having trouble breathing. I'm going to call for that ambulance now. She should have regained consciousness but she has not." After he looked like he wanted to hit something I reminded him to call Hale. Clay came over along with Bobby and they kneeled down beside me. I could still tell that Clay would have rather been the one to shoot the guy instead of Jax because he loved Tara like a daughter but he understood that Jax wanted to be the one to do. Clay smoothed his hand over Tara's head and when he took his hand away there was blood on it.

I stepped away to call 911 and Clay took over keeping an eye on Tara. I could hear him say "You are like a daughter to me so you better come out of this alright. I am so sorry that I was not here to protect you. We had all thought that he left town. Baby girl you will be alright. You just fight." As I heard him talking I felt tears prickle in my eyes but blinked them back. I hung up and noticed that Jax was also off of the phone and we both kneeled down beside Tara again. I decided to try to take inventory of what was hurt and I noticed as I lifted her shirt that her side looked caved in and I could not contain my gasp of horror. I looked up as I heard Jax and Clay echo the gasp. I then looked down and noticed there was blood coming from where she should not be bleeding at right now and I knew then that it was possible for me to get even madder.

I looked up as I heard sirens and barked out "Someone get that door opened and get those paramedics in here. She needs the hospital now." I heard someone get the door open and Hale was the first one in the door. When he saw Tara he lost it and went into the bedroom and used his own gun and shot the already dead man. The paramedics rushed in and with one look at Tara they were saying what they were doing and one called the hospital as they loaded her onto the gurney. As they were heading out of the door one called back "One of you can ride with her and the rest of you will have to follow." Jax came to stand by me and said "Mom will you ride with her please? I'm going to follow on my bike with Clay and the rest of them. Hale has called Unser who is coming to take care of the scene and then he is coming to the hospital also. Hale already has it wrote down as self defense." I looked at him and said "Of course I will ride with her. I will see you at the hospital. She will be okay." I rushed out of the house and got into the ambulance and then the sirens were blaring as we headed to the hospital.

(HPOV)

After Jax called to tell me what had happened to Tara I lost it. I told him to take care of the S.O.B. and I will make sure that he does not get any charges pressed against him. I paced my office as I waited for his phone call. Chief Unser walked in and asked me what was up and as I told him I could see him getting upset also. We all loved Tara and did not want anything to happen to her. As soon as Jax called me I headed towards her house with lights and sirens blaring. When I got there the ambulance pulled up as I was heading into the house. I could not believe what my eyes were seeing. Tara was on the floor unconscious and she was bleeding. When I saw her like that I lost what I had left of my temper. I went towards the bedroom and pulled my gun out and shot the man even though he was already dead. I then pulled my cell phone out and called Chief Unser. When he answered I said "I need you over at Tara's to take care of the crime scene. Just so you know I shot the guy. I need to go to the hospital and be there for Jax if he needs me for any reason. Tara was unconscious and she was bleeding. Can you please come over here and take care of this and then come to the hospital?" I heard him gasp and then he said "Yes, I will be right there. Just give me two minutes." I said "Okay" and then went to tell Jax what I have done. He looked relieved to know that I was going to be at the hospital too. I told him and the others to leave and get to the hospital. I also said "If you have to speed and run lights. If you get stopped have them call me and I will tell them I said you could. I will be there as soon as Unser gets here and I can leave." I saw Jax nod and then him, Clay, Bobby, Opie, Juice, Piney, Prospect, Chip and others were running to their bikes and heading towards the hospital.


	2. Hospital

**A/N: I hope that you liked the first chapter. This chapter will take place at the hospital. **

Hospital

(JPOV)

I have been pacing the waiting room floor for what seemed like hours now. I looked up at the clock and saw that only twenty minutes have passed since we got here. How long before I knew how Tara was doing? This waiting was killing me and I looked to see that everyone else was also tired of the waiting. Hale was coming down the hall and he didn't look happy. As soon as he was close to me I said "What did you find out? Is she alright?" He looked at me and said "They had to rush her into surgery. He cracked some of her ribs and one of them has punctured her lung. They have to take her into surgery so that they can re-inflate her lung." I wanted to punch something but I knew that if I did it wouldn't help Tara any so I just started pacing again. I wondered how long it would take.

Tara has only been back in my life a few months but we are back together and stronger than ever. I looked at everyone and said "I need to go and see Able. I will be back in a few minutes." My son was in this same hospital but he was doing better now thanks o Tara's doctoring skills and her mothering skills. She has been my rock and now I have to be hers. I would be strong for her because I love her and because she needs me to be. I could be like this while I was by myself but when I am with others I need to keep it together. If Tara's crazy ex was not already dead I would kill him again. I can not believe what he did to my precious angel. It would kill me not knowing if he did it because of me or just because he could not live without Tara but I at least had the satisfaction of ending his so called life for him.

I heard someone walking up behind me and I looked to see my mom coming towards me. When she got to me she put her arms around me and hugged me and said "Sweetie it will be alright. She is strong and you know this. We take care of our own." I just nodded at her and we both went back to the waiting room. I started pacing again and had been pacing for about an hour when I heard someone say "Who is here for Tara?" I looked at her and walked quickly to her and the rest of the club and my mom followed behind me. When the doctor saw me she said "Jax she is alright. You know that our Tara is strong. They have her lung re-inflated and she make a full recovery. She will need to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks though. They are moving her into a recovery room and as soon as they do I will come get you so that you can see her. Just remember Jax you got to her in time. I hope the guy who did this to her paid for it." I looked at her and said "You know he did. You do not mess with what is mine and Tara has been mine since high school even though we recently just got back together." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder and then walked off.

I took a deep breath and then let it out. I heard the guys let out a cheer that Tara would be alright. I walked over to Hale and gave him a quick one armed hug and said "Thanks man for letting me take care of him. I know you hate covering things up but he deserved what he got." Hale looked at me and said "You're right Jax he did deserve it. I just wish now that I had been the one to do it. Does that make me a bad person?" I looked at him and then said "No Hale it makes you human. You have known Tara her whole life. You want to protect those who you love and you have always been like a brother to Tara. Don't take it so hard man." Hale nodded at me and then sat down with his head in his hands. I just wanted to see Tara. I hoped they had her settled soon. I needed to see with my own two eyes that she is okay. After what seemed like hours but was really only a half an hour the doctor came back out and told me to follow her. As we were walking to Tara's room she said "Jax we just gave Tara some pain medicine. She is not to move to much because it can aggravate the surgical area. Please try to get her to lay still. She also has tubes hooked up to her and a tube in her side draining the liquid in her lungs from where her lung collapsed." I nodded at her and when I stepped into Tara's recovery room my heart just about broke. My wonderful angel looked so broken but then she opened her eyes up.

(TPOV)

I could feel myself in darkness but I felt a lot of pain. I tried to move and someone said "Tara do not move please. If you do then you will dislodge all the wires." I finally was able to open my eyes and saw one of my fellow doctors standing over me. She said "I will be right back. I am going to go get Jax before he wears a hole in the floor." I made a sound and closed my eyes. I then heard the door open and I opened my eyes and there standing was Jax. I tried to smile but it hurt. I then took a breath and said "Jax, Thank you for saving me. I love you." I heard his intake of breath and then he said "I love you too baby and I'm sorry I was not there to protect you." I did smile then because that was always Jax. He always thinks he has to protect me.

I motioned for him to come over and he did. He took my hand in his and then looked in my eyes and said "Tara, when I saw you like that the world just about stopped for me. I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been okay." I looked into his eyes and said "Jax I know you love me. I thank God every day for us getting back together. I would not know what to do without you in my life." I saw that he was smiling as he leaned down to kiss me.


	3. Released

**A/N: Sorry that's its been a while since I have updated but I have been doing things around home plus I have been on bed rest. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Released

2 Weeks Later

(TPOV)

I am so glad that I get to go home today. It has been two weeks since I shot my ex. I had not realalised how much damage he did to my body until the next day. My side was still sore and it hurt to breathe sometimes but I am better now than when I first woke up. Jax has not left my side and I love him for it but I finally had to tell him to go home and get some rest. He finally listened to me after I had to get his mom, Clay, and Opie to help me gang up on him. I can not wait until he is back here though. I will be going home with him because I am not allowed to be by myself. I hate that I have to have someone help me get dressed or walk but I knew that I could not do it on my own without doing more damage to myself.

I looked up as I heard a knock on the door. I smiled when I saw Gemma and Donna coming in. I said "Hi Gemma and Donna. What brings you two here today?" They looked at each other and then Gemma said "Well Jax will be here soon and he will be taking you to his house but Donna and I will be bringing all the gifts that you have gotten since you have been in here. Plus we are throwing a welcome home surprise party for you but I figured I had better tell you before hand so that you don't jump when everyone shouts Surprise. I hope that is okay baby girl." I nodded at her and smiled. She has been here every day since I was admitted. I love her like she is my own mom. Donna came over to me and hugged me gently and said "So are you ready to blow this place yet?" I looked at her and laughed and said "Yes, I love working here but being a patient sucks. I hate that I have to have all of you helping me though when I go home. I am sorry that I am going to be a burden to you all." I saw Donna and Gemma exchange looks and then Donna said "Tara you are not a burden at all so please do not think that. You are family and we take care of family. You are a sister to me and I am so happy that you are alright." I could see the tears in her eyes so I gave her a hug and said "Thanks Donna you are like a sister to me too." Gemma looked at both of us and then came and gave us both a hug and said "Well you both are like daughters to me and I love you both." Donna and I both smiled as we gave her a hug back.

(GPOV)

I'm so glad that Tara gets to get out of the hospital today. Even though I swore all the guys to secrecy when it comes to her Welcome Home surprise party I thought it best to go ahead and tell her because I didn't want her jumping and hurting herself more than what she already is. I hear Tara say "Thanks Donna you are like a sister to me too." I looked at both of them and then walked over to them and gave them both a hug and said "Well you both are like daughters to me and I love you both." I saw them both smile as they hugged me back. I do look upon Tara and Donna as daughters. I couldn't help but be glad that Tara's ex boyfriend couldn't hurt her anymore. I looked at both of the girls and said "I'm going to finish getting your stuff together so that when Jax gets here Tara we can leave. Are you sure you want to stay at Jax's house and not mine? When he isn't home I will come over and visit so that you're not alone." I saw her smile as she said "Yes, Mama Gemma I am sure that I want to stay at Jax's. When he is out doing something you are more than welcome to come sit with me. Thank you for asking me though if I wanted to stay with you." I smiled at her and thought to myself that she is going to make a fantastic daughter in law once Jax pops the question to her.

I went about packing her clothes into the small suitcase that I brought with me. I then put all of her other gifts by the door so that the guys could carry them out to my car. I know that Clay and Opie are coming with Jax to get Tara. I didn't tell her though because I wanted that to be a surprise. The rest of the guys and their girlfriends would be at Jax's house getting ready for the party. Thankfully I had hung up the decorations already. I heard footsteps coming towards Tara's room and I knew who it was by the sound of the steps. The guys have not mastered walking quietly yet in a hospital. I looked towards the door as we all heard the knock.

(JPOV)

Today finally Tara gets to come home. I am so excited that she will be staying with me. I have been planning on asking her to move in with me permanently but I have not asked her yet. I think that I will ask her while she is recuperating at my place. I also want to ask her to marry me but I have yet to find the perfect timing to ask her. I knocked on the door and then Clay, Opie, and me all went into her room. I was not surprised to see my mom there but I was surprised to see Donna although I do not know why. Donna and Tara have always been close. As I walked over to Tara I said "Well baby are you ready to blow this joint yet?" I heard her laugh and then she moaned in pain. I forgot that it would hurt her to laugh. She looked at me with love shining in her eyes and said "Yes, baby I am more than ready to leave this hospital. It is a great place to work don't get me wrong but I have hated being a patient. What they say about doctors making a bad patient is true. Thank you for coming to get me baby." I smiled as she talked and kissed her forehead. I looked at Gemma and said "Is everything packed so that all she has to do is sign her release papers so we can leave? I want to get her home and settled down. I know that she has a check-up in a week's time to see how she is progressing." My mom smiled at me and said "Yes son everything is packed. I just need Clay and Opie to help carry this stuff down to my car. On our way I will stop by the nurse's station to let them know that Tara is ready to leave." I nodded at her and said "Thank you mom for everything." She kissed my cheek on the way to the door and then she said "Come on Clay and Opie get this stuff so that we can put it in my car and get Tara out of here. Tara I will see you in a little bit baby girl." I saw Tara smile as she waved bye to my mom, Clay, Donna and Opie.

I looked back at Tara and said "So baby what do you want to do when I get you out of here?" She smiled and said "Before we leave the hospital can we stop by and see Able? I have missed him." I loved the fact that she loved my son like he was her own. We both knew that Wendy did not want him because she signed all of her rights away. I looked at her and said "As long as your doctor does not mind that it will be a little longer before I get you home and settled then yes we can stop by and see our son." I saw her blush as she smiled big and said "Thank you Jax he is my son even if I did not give birth to him. He is a part of you and I love him dearly." I smiled at her as there was a knock on the door and then the doctor and a nurse entered the room. They had Tara sign her release papers and then the doctor handed me three prescriptions. One way an antibiotic, one was a pain pill and the other one was a nausea medicine because she still gets sick. I thanked them both and then took Tara to see our son before we left the hospital.


	4. Homecoming

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA!**

Homecoming

(TPOV)

I am so happy to be out of the hospital. I knew what to expect when we got back to Jax's house but I was still afraid I would jump to high in the air. When we got to Jax's house he told me to stay put. He came around to my side of the car and opened up my door. Even before I could try to step out of the car he lifted me up and I said "I can walk Jax. My legs are not broken." He just smiled at me and said "I noticed when we walked out to the car after seeing Able that you were in pain. I don't want you hurting even more so please just let me carry you into the house baby." I looked at him and gave in.

As we walked inside his house everyone shouted "Surprise" and I still screamed. I heard Jax chuckle so I slapped his arm. I looked around at those who I consider my family and I smiled. I love them all dearly. I said "Thank you guys! This was a nice surprise." I heard Gemma chuckle as Jax sat me down on the couch and told me not to move.

(JPOV)

I knew that Tara was in pain even though she didn't say anything. So when we got to the house I said "Stay put" and went around and opened her car door for her. I could tell she was preparing herself to get out of the car and I bent down and lifted her out. After I had her in my arms she looked at me and said "I can walk Jax. My legs are not broken." I just smiled at her and said "I noticed when we walked out to the car after seeing Able that you were in pain. I don't want you hurting even more so please just let me carry you into the house baby." I knew when she gave in because she wrapped her arms around my neck.

As we walked inside my house everyone stood up and shouted "Surprise." I heard her scream and I chuckled which ended with her slapping my arm. I was even more in love with her today. Even though she was in pain she still wanted to spend time with my family and friends. I looked down to where she was sitting and said "Baby I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink. Then you need to take a pain pill." I saw that she about to argue with me and I said "Tara you will eat and drink something and then take the pain pill. You heard what the doctor said and if you're not going to listen I will take you back to the hospital and tell your doctor." I saw that she was mad but I didn't care right now. I'm only playing heavy handed because if I didn't she wouldn't take the pain pill like she needed too. I could tell that she was in pain. It was in her eyes.

Everyone stayed for about an hour before I finally said "Alright you guys Tara needs her rest. You can come back and see her tomorrow to check on her." I heard the groans but my mom said "Boys, Jax is right. Tara needs to rest and take her pain pill. I can tell that she is tired and in pain. So everyone hug her gently and say goodnight." I smiled at my mom and mouth "Thanks mom." She smiled back at me and came over to hug me and she whispered in my ear "Not a problem son. She really does need rest. Make sure she takes her pain pill and then put her to bed." I nodded at her and then she went and hugged Tara. Once everyone has said their goodbyes I walked everyone out and then shut and lock the door.

I walked back over to Tara and then into the kitchen to get her pain pill. After I took it out of the bottle I walked back to her and gave her the pain pill and a glass of water. She took the pill and said "Thank you baby." I smiled at her and said "Aren't you happy that I said you had to take it baby? I know you're in pain." She nodded at me and then leaned back on the couch. I bent down and picked her up and carried her into our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and slowly undressed her and then put a nightie over her. After I did this I picked her back up and pulled back the covers and sheet and laid her in bed again. I stripped down to my boxers and got in bed beside her and pulled her gently into my arms. I whispered in her ear "I love you Tara. Good night baby." I heard her say "I love you too Jax good night baby." I waited until she was asleep in my arms before letting myself fall asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I will make sure the next chapter is longer.**


	5. The Fight

**A/N: I'm sorry that its been a while since I have updated. I had to have mouth surgery so I haven't been up to doing much of anything. Thank you for those who have left reviews. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long but I will make it up to you in the next couple chapters. Also I will be posting another new SoA fan fic so check it out once I get it posted. Enjoy!**

The Fight

(JPOV)

I was sitting at the bar as the party was getting ready to go into full swing. I wondered where Tara could be. She said she would be here and in a way this was another welcome home party for her. She has been out of the hospital a couple days now and she seems to be doing alright. I looked up as I heard yelling and saw that one of Luann's girls was in Tara's face. As I was getting ready to head over to make sure she was okay I was shocked to see what I did. Tara picked the girl up by her shirt collar and said loudly "Listen here bitch back the hell off of me. If you want to get in my face again make sure that you know who you're talking too. Also stay the hell away from my man because if I ever see you try to kiss him or touch him again I will break your hand. Do I make myself clear slut?" I could not believe what I had heard. I knew that Tara was getting tired of the girl trying to throw herself at me. I looked around to see the rest of the guys having their mouths hanging open also.

I started to walk over towards her when the girl that Tara had been yelling at said "Bitch you're just jealous that he finds me better in bed." I knew that was the wrong thing to say to Tara and the next thing I saw was Tara drawing back her fist and she let it fly and hit the girl in her nose. Tara then got back in her face and said "Slut you couldn't please my man. If he was screwing you why would he be fucking me four times a day anywhere and anytime that he can? Slut you fucked with the wrong bitch and let me tell you one more thing. You ever look at my man or even say anything to him I will find you and I will kick your ass. Now get your skanky ass out and don't come back you fucking whore!" I was shocked and the girl just did not seem to get it that she was way out of her league because she decided to do a big no no. She pulled out a knife and put it up to Tara's throat. When everyone saw what she was doing all of the Sons were on their feet and Clay was cursing.

(TPOV)

I was running late to get to the Clubhouse. I knew that the party tonight was partly due to the fact that I got out of the hospital and the guys wanted to throw a party that could involve drinking. As soon as I walked in the porn star slut was up in my face trying to keep me from getting any further. She walked up to me and said "What are you doing here bitch? You ain't wanted here." I just looked at her and then I saw Jax. He was getting ready to head over towards me I could tell but I was tired of this bitch running her mouth at me. I picked her up by the shirt collar and said loudly "Listen here bitch back the hell off of me. If you want to get in my face again make sure that you know who you're talking too. Also stay the hell away from my man because if I ever see you try to kiss him or touch him again I will break your hand. Do I make myself clear slut?" I looked around to see all of the guys looking at me in shock. I always kept my cool but this slut just pissed me off. Jax then started walking towards me with a smirk on his face. The stupid porn bitch didn't even think before she opened up her mouth and said "Bitch you're just jealous that he finds me better in bed." I knew that Jax had never slept with her but I had all I could take of her and I drew my fist back and punched her right in the nose. I could hear it break and blood started pouring out of her nose. I just smirked at her and got back in her face and said "Slut you couldn't please my man. If he was screwing you why would he be fucking me four times a day anywhere and anytime that he can? Slut you fucked with the wrong bitch and let me tell you one more thing. You ever look at my man or even say anything to him I will find you and I will kick your ass. Now get your skanky ass out and don't come back you fucking whore!" By this time everyone that was in the clubhouse was looking at me with pride in their eyes even though they were still shocked.

I started to walk away and towards Jax when the slut pulled something out and the next thing I know she has a knife at my throat. I looked up when I heard Clay cursing. I knew that this could end one of two ways. Either the guys would take her down or I would. I was shaking because she has the knife pressed right into my throat and I could feel the blood trickling. I looked over to where Gemma was standing with Luann beside her. Luann looked like she was about to have a heart attack and Gemma was looking at me like she thought I was about to die. In that instant I knew what I had to do. I looked at Jax and saw the horror in his eyes. I looked around to see the rest of the guys with horror on their faces as well. The slut said "I told you that he was mine and if you ever did anything to stop me from getting what is mine I would finish you off. Did you not believe me? How do you think your ex boyfriend found you? I gave him the information. I knew that if he took care of you that Jax would come to me but no you had to call Jax and everyone rushed to your side. Well bitch it's about time you got what is coming to you. Jax is mine and without you in the picture he will come to me I just know it." I looked up into her eyes and saw that she had the look of a murderer in her eyes. I looked back at Jax and he said "Listen to what you are saying. You think that if you take the life of the woman that I love I will come to you. Are you stupid or just fucking crazy? I love Tara and no matter what even if she was not in my life I would not come to you. She is my life. You need to let her go before something happens to you." The girl just didn't seem to understand and she pushed the knife harder into my throat.

I looked around and saw that Hale had just walked in. I think Gemma called him because he was making his way towards her. I knew that I had to end this soon. It was getting hard to breath. I looked at Jax and said "Jax I love you." After I said that I slammed my head back into the bitch's face and she loosened her grip on me some what. I then twisted her arm until the knife dropped and I kicked her in the stomach. By this time all of the Sons were over to us and Hale had the girl in handcuffs. I felt arms come around me and I jumped a little but then I heard Jax say "Baby it is alright. I have you. Nothing is going to hurt you now." I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled at him. I then looked to where Hale had the woman in handcuffs and I walked up to her and said "I told you that you were fucking with the wrong person. Now look where it got you. I hope that you get a long ass time in jail. If I ever see you again I will take you down." After I said that I walked back to Jax and into his arms. Gemma, Clay, and Luann all rushed over to me and hugged me. Luann kept apologizing to me and I said "Luann stop you didn't know. It's done and over with now and it's handled. Now lets party and get drunk!" I heard the guys laugh at that and thought to myself this is my family and I am part of their family.


	6. Problems

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Problems

(TPOV)

After the fight last night I woke up sore this morning. My head hurt from where I slammed it back into that bitch's face. If I ever saw her again I would kick her ass again and make sure that she never messes with what is mine ever again and Jax is mine. I looked over in the bed and saw that he was awake. I smiled and said "Good morning baby." He smiled at me and then ran his hands down my arms. He looked sad and I said "What's wrong baby?" He shook his head and then said "I am sorry that you got hurt baby. I never want to see you hurt." I smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him and then said "It is not your fault Jax. Plus I took care of her did I not?" He chuckled as he remembered last night and said "That you did baby girl and I am proud of you. I am just sorry that you got hurt." I couldn't help but chuckle also.

I really do love Jax. After the bitch got arrested Hale came back to check on me. He ended up staying and drinking with us. I think he actually ended up crashing in one of the rooms here because he was to drunk. I heard people out in the clubhouse moving around so I looked at Jax and said "Alright baby it's time to get going. Let's get up and go out and see everyone." He nodded at me and got out of the bed and got dressed. After we were both dressed we left the room and went out into the living room of the clubhouse.

As soon as we stepped out I knew something was wrong. Hale when he saw me looked over at Clay and then both him and Clay walked over to where Jax and I were standing. Hale cleared his throat and said "Someone posted that woman's bail this morning. I do not know who yet but I will find out. Tara for now I want you to be careful when you are out anywhere. Can you do that for me please? I know that you can take care of yourself because you proved it last night but you still need to be careful." I looked at him and I could see that he really was scared for me. I nodded at him as Jax said "Tara for now whenever you go somewhere and I am not with you I want the Prospect or Juice with you or one of the other guys." I looked at him and knew that this wasn't a fight I was going to be able to win so I said "Okay baby whenever I need to go somewhere I will make sure one of the guys is with me." I smiled at the guys and walked outside to get some fresh air.

(JPOV)

After Tara walked outside I looked to Hale and said "What is it that you did not want to say with her in here? I could tell you were holding something back." I looked at Clay and then Hale as Hale said "Someone from Tara's past is the one who paid the woman's bail. I think the guy who did it is looking for revenge on Tara since he ex Joshua is dead now. I paled at that and said "So we not only have one threat towards Tara but two?" Clay and Hale exchanged looks and then they both nodded. I started to say "What do we" but was cut off when I heard Tara scream. I looked at Hale and Clay and took off running with them right behind me. Clay yelled "Juice, Tig, Bobby, and Chibs get out here now!" I was the first one outside beside my mom who came out of the office at Tara's scream.

I looked around but I did not see Tara. My heart started beating faster and faster as I looked around the parking lot and finally spotted her. She was struggling against a guy who was dragging her towards a car that was parked on the street. I looked at Clay and Hale and we went racing after them. The guy who was holding Tara by the throat pulled out a gun and fired it. I was not aware that it had hit me yet but I would be soon. I heard Tara scream and that made me even madder at this guy. He took the butt of his gun and hit Tara in the head. He turned his back on us to put her in the car which was a mistake on his part.

As soon as he started pushing Tara into the car I got a hold of him and yanked him backwards. Gemma came rushing over to help me with Tara. Gemma yelled "Prospect get out here." After she did she bent down to check on Tara. Once the Prospect was here to help her with Tara I turned to help Clay and Hale who were attacking the guy who had been attacking Tara. I went over to him and my fist shot out and connected with his nose. I heard it break and I was happy. Hale turned the guy over and Clay, Tig, and I held the guy down while Hale put handcuffs on him.

My leg was hurting and I was not sure why. By this time I could feel a lot of pain and it felt as if it was on fire. I looked down and saw the blood. I could no longer stand up and my knees buckled. Clay caught me before I fell and he looked down to see what I had seen and he said "Jesus Christ! Hale call Unser to come get this guy. I'm going to need you and Chibs to help me with Jax. When that jackass fired his gun he shot Jax." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

(HPOV)

I looked up as Clay said "Jesus Christ! Hale call Unser to come get this guy. I'm going to need you and Chibs to help me with Jax. When that jackass fired his gun he shot Jax." I looked over at Jax and saw his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I looked down and saw that he was losing blood. I pulled out my phone and called Unser. When he answered I said "I need you to come to the Teller-Morrow garage. A guy was trying to kidnap Tara. We got him but he shot Jax. I need you to take him into lockup." I heard Unser gasp and then he said "I will be right there. I will also call Tara's doctor friend and have her get to the garage. We don't need questions being asked." I agreed and said "Thanks Wayne I didn't think about that. Tara is also unconscious." After I said that we hung up and I went to help Clay lift Jax up and we walked him into the clubhouse.

We laid Jax on the pool table because the Prospect had laid Tara on the couch. I ran over to where Gemma was sitting beside Tara and said "How is she?" Gemma looked at me and sighed and then said "I am not sure. Do we know anyone who can come look her over and treat Jax?" I realalized then that I forgot to tell them about what Wayne said. I looked at her and said "The Chief is on his way and he was calling a doctor friend of Tara's to have her come here. She should be here soon." No sooner did I say that then we heard two cars squeal their tires to get into the parking lot. I looked over to Clay and he pulled his gun and I did the same just in case it wasn't the Chief or the Doctor friend. We went to the garage door and saw that it was and put our guns away. Both the Chief and the Doctor came running in. I just hoped that both Tara and Jax will be alright. Now it looks like I'm right smack in the middle of the problems that the club will take care of and I realalized I didn't mind it. I would make sure those would pay one way or another for hurting both Tara and Jax. The people who wanted revenge on Tara didn't realalize yet that they had bigger problems than SAMCRO. I was now also one of their problems. They will not know what hit them.


	7. New Doctor Friend and News

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Here comes this next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I would also like 7 reviews before I update it again. **

New Doctor Friend and News

(TPOV)

I woke up when I felt someone pushing on my head. I cried out in pain and I heard Amber say "It's alright Tara. You have a nasty bump and a slight concussion but you will be alright. Stay laying down while I go check on Jax." I started to nod but it hurt to much so I mumbled "Okay Amber and by the way since you're here I can now introduce you into Juice." I heard Amber and someone else laugh as she walked away. I grimaced as I moved but looked up when I felt a kiss on my forehead.

I saw Clay standing over me smiling and he said "I am glad your okay Doc. You had us worried when you did not come to." I smiled up at him and said "I'm ok but my head hurts like a bitch. What happened to Jax?" Clay looked over to where Amber was standing and then back at me and sighed "The guy got off a shot and ended up shooting Jax in the leg. He will be okay though. You just lay here and let us take care of you and him." I started to try to sit up but before I could get very far Clay and Gemma were both pressing me back down onto the couch in a laying position.

I let them make me lay down because my head was starting to pound. I closed my eyes and smiled as I laid there thinking about how Juice and Amber would react to each other when I introduced them. I chuckled a little and Gemma said "What is so funny sweetheart?" I chuckled some more before I said "I want to introduce Amber into Juice. I think they would be cute together and she could use a good guy. She has an ex who beat the living hell out of her for 6 years." I opened up my eyes to see Gemma looking over at Amber and then she looked back at me and said "I think you're right. They would look really cute together. I want to help." I laughed and nodded my head slightly.

(APOV)

I looked over Jax and saw where the blood was coming from. I noticed that it seemed to be a graze and I was happy that the bullet wasn't inside of him. I looked over to see David Hale standing beside me with another man and I said "It looks like the bullet grazed him but the gash is big so I'm going to need to stitch him up. I think he fainted because he has lost a lot of blood and it grazed a bone it looks like. Once I get him stitched I'm going to put a walking cast on his foot and leg but he shouldn't put any pressure on his leg. It will cause him a lot of pain if he puts any pressure on it." I saw Hale nod.

I looked up as I heard footsteps approaching and I saw the a really hot guy walking over. I looked over to where Tara was laying down talking to another woman and I saw Tara's eyes go wide. I knew then that this was the guy that Tara wanted to meet. I looked down when I heard a groan and saw that Jax was starting to wake up. I leaned down and said "Jax how do you feel?" He groaned again and said "I feel like I have been shot Am." I giggled a little and said "Well hon that is because you have hon but you will be fine. It just grazed you. But you need to stay off of your leg and foot for at least 2 weeks." He groaned but said "Fine, Fine I will. Oh shit! How is my girl?" I looked over to see Tara laughing at something the woman said and I said "She is alright. She has a nasty bump and a slight concussion but she is alright." He nodded and laid back down on the pool table.

I started to get up but I slipped on something but before I could hit the floor a set of arms caught me. I looked up to see the guy who I thought was hot holding me. I blushed a little and said "Thanks for catching me." He smiled at me and said you're welcome. I'm Juice." I blushed again and said "I'm Amber." I shook his hug but he surprised me by pulling me into his arms and giving me a hug and then he whispered in my ear "Thanks for taking care of Tara and Jax." I just nodded. I looked back to Jax and said "I'm going to go get a prescription for you and Tara filled. I don't want to hear any complaints Jax. You will take the pills and so will Tara if I have to shove them down your throat. By the way I'm staying with you two tonight." With that I turned and walked out of the club house. Before I could get in my car Juice came out and over to me and said "Want a ride?" I looked over to see him starting towards his motorcycle and I though why not.

I walked over and he got on the bike. I followed suit and got on behind him. He looked at me and smiled and said "Here you can wear my helmet and hold on tight to me." He blushed a little as he said the last of his sentence and it made me start blushing. I put on his helmet and then I wrapped my arms around his waist as he started his bike. He pulled out of the lot with me holding onto him. I could feel his stomach and without even really knowing I was doing it I ran my fingers lightly up his stomach.


End file.
